


Der Pizzamann

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswitch, M/M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar hat ein besonderes Angebot für Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Pizzamann

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag bei der Kink Challenge 2011: http://schreiberwald-und-lesewinkel.phpbb8.de/kink-poker-2011-f36/

Balthazar lehnte grinsend am Küchentresen. Der V-Ausschnitts seines T-Shirts schien heute noch tiefer zu sein als sonst. Der Anhänger seiner Kette war nicht zu sehen, dafür aber einige Kräusel seines Brusthaars. „Du hast mich gefunden.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als hätte er mit Castiel gerechnet.

Der andere Engel ging zu ihm herüber. „Wenn ich dich finden kann, wird es Raphael auch können. Du solltest dich besser verstecken.“

Sein Lächeln wurde kleiner. „Ich weiß. Ich bin nicht so geübt wie du.“

„Nur wenige sind das. Ich kann dich beschützen.“

Balthazar schnaubte ein Lachen. Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Brust. „Cas, deine Sorge um mich.“

„Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen.“ Castiel machte einen energischen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Lass uns an einen sicheren Ort gehen.“

Balthazar starrte eine Sekunde auf Castiels Hand. Das Angebot war verlockend, aber er sagte: „Mir gefällt es hier.“ Er marschierte um den Tresen herum und holte eine Flasche aus dem Weinregal. „Zumindest gibt es hier Alkohol! Hast du schon einmal Wein getrunken? Das musst du unbedingt tun.“

Er befüllte zwei Weingläser und reichte Castiel eins. Er drängte es ihm so beharrlich auf, dass der andere Engel keine andere Wahl hatte, als es zu nehmen.

Castiel sah sich die rote Flüssigkeit an. Er hatte sich bisher vor allem mit Bier betrunken, sofern man bei einem Engel von betrinken reden konnte. Engel vertrugen raue Mengen an Alkohol. Castiel trank einen Schluck, weil Balthazar ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtete. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck und noch einen und noch einen, bis das Glas leer war.

„Bravo.“ Balthazar applaudierte ihm begeistert. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Ich hätte allerdings auch nie gedacht, dass du lieber einen Dämonen als mich küsst. Ein Dämon, Cassie! Wieso musste es Meg sein?“

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es funktioniert“, erwiderte Castiel. Er stellte sein leeres Glas auf dem Küchentresen ab.

„Weil du es in einem Porno gesehen hast? Beim Pizzamann?“ Balthazar klang amüsiert. „Der Stock in deinem Arsch sitzt scheinbar doch nicht so fest wie erwartet.“

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht-“

„Ich könnte dir so viel mehr zeigen.“ Balthazar sah ihn lüstern an. Er schenkte ihnen beiden Wein nach und hielt dem anderen Engel sein Glas entgegen.

„Ich habe Pflichten“, antwortete Castiel verärgert. „Entweder kommst du mit mir oder du musst sehen, dass du dich selbst vor Raphael in Sicherheit bringst.“

„Oh, ich weiß.“ Balthazar schnippte spaßeshalber mit den Fingern. Plötzlich hatte er wie der Pizzabote einen Schnurrbart über der Oberlippe. „Das kommt dem ganzen doch schon viel näher, nicht?“

„Ich werde gehen.“ Castiel wandte sich ab.

„Lass uns über die Waffen reden“, warf Balthazar lockend in den Raum.

„Was willst du dafür haben?“

„Oh, nichts. Nichts weiter. Nur deine Zeit. Ich will dir zeigen, was ich gelernt habe. Vielleicht kann der Vorreiter Castiel etwas von seinem Bruder... annehmen. Einen Kuss.” Er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. Er drückte ihm das Weinglas in die Hand. „Die Waffen sind oben. Im Schlafzimmer.“

„Einen Kuss?“, fragte Castiel nach.

„Ja.“

Mit diesen Worten war der ältere Engel verschwunden. Castiel folgte ihm.

Das Schlafzimmer lag im Dunkeln. Für einen Moment spürte Castiel, dass Balthazar ihm den Weg gewiesen hatte und dann verschwunden war. Als ein plötzlicher Wind im geschlossenen Raum aufkam, bemerkte er wieder Balthazars Gegenwart.

„Die Waffen sind nicht hier“, stellte Castiel fest.

„Noch nicht“, versprach Balthazar. Seine Stimme war nicht seine Stimme. Castiel hörte die Schritte auf dem Fußboden. Am Kopfende des großen Doppelbettes ging das Nachtlicht an. Dort stand eine Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren mit einem Negligé bekleidet. „Ich sehe scharf aus“, konstatierte Balthazar und sah an seinem neuen Körper hinab.

„Balthazar...“

„Komm schon, Cas. Cassie. Spiel nicht den Schüchternen.“ Balthazar spazierte sexy zu ihm hinüber. Er legte eine Hand an Castiels Gesicht und küsste ihn. Castiel war erstaunt seine Zunge in seinem Mund zu spüren.

„Fühlt sich das gut an, oder? Besser als mit Meg?“ Er grinste ihn anzüglich an.

„Wir sollten nicht-“

Balthazar unterband jeden weiteren Protest mit einem neuen Kuss. Der andere Engel wehrte sich nicht. Als Balthazar ihm in die Augen blickte, war er sich sicher. Er umgarnte Castiel mit einem Bein, öffnete mit einer Hand spielerisch die Krawatte und ließ sie schließlich auf den Boden fallen. „Stell dir vor, ich bin der Babysitter und du der Pizzabote.“

„Der Pizzamann hat sie auf den Po geschlagen.“

„Cassie, du schmutziger, schmutziger Engel!“ Balthazar grinste. Er packte Castiels Hand und legte sie auf seiner linken Pobacke ab. „Tu’s. Schlag mich.“

Castiel wich seinem Blick schwach kopfschüttelnd aus. „Wir sollten das nicht tun.“

„Du wiederholst dich, mein Lieber.“ Balthazar strich ihm über das Gesicht. „Du bist so schön und du weißt es nicht mal. Es fühlt sich gut an, dich zu küssen, dich zu berühren“, sagte er und rieb seinen warmen Körper an Castiels. Dieses Mal küsste er ihn voller Verlangen hart auf den Mund. Er zerrte ihn gierig zurück. Gemeinsam fielen sie rückwärts aufs Bett.

„Vergib mir Vater.“ Castiel lag auf ihm. Balthazar konnte seine Erregung gegen sein Bein fühlen. Er hatte es nie noch in einem weiblichen Körper getan, aber er brannte darauf. Er warf ihn auf den Rücken und riss Castiels Hemd auf. Die Knöpfe sprangen durch die Luft. Die Haut küssend wanderte tiefer. Fast bedächtig langsam öffnete er den Reißverschluss der Hose, während der andere Engel die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Händen krallten sich vor Aufregung in die Bettwäsche.

Balthazar stand auf. Das zarte Negligé glitt zu Boden. Dann erlöste er Castiel von seiner restlichen Bekleidung.

Castiel starrte ihn an. Der Engel hatte die Szene gesehen, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, dennoch hatte der Porno nicht zeigen können, was nun in ihm vorging. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Balthazar nahm sie. Mit einem unerwarteten Zug warf Castiel ihn vorwärts neben sich aufs Bett. Zu Balthazars Überraschung und Vergnügen klatschte Castiels Hand bestimmt auf seinen Hintern.

„Ich wusste es, ich wusste es“, murmelte er.

Balthazar rollte sich auf den Rücken. Castiel zögerte nicht und platzierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einer helfenden Hand dirigierte Balthazar ihn in seine feucht-warme Scheide. Castiel keuchte auf. Balthazars Hände umfassten seinen Körper und zerrten ihn in einen neuen Kuss.  

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen“, nuschelte Balthazar heiser. Castiel knetete seine Brüste ein wenig grob, während er sich leise keuchend in ihm bewegte. Er kam schneller als Balthazar, der ihn zum Weitermachen animierte, lieb war, bis schließlich auch er den Höhepunkt erreichte. Danach ließ sich Castiel erschöpft neben ihm aufs Bett sinken.

Balthazar legte sich mit seinen weichen Brüsten, die ihm auch an sich sehr gut gefielen, halb auf Castiels Brust, der schwer atmend da lag. „Wir sollten das wiederholen.“ Mit zwei Finger gegen Castiels Kinn drehte er dessen Kopf in seine Richtung. „Cas?“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Menschen Sex gefällt. Es war interessante Erfahrung.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Wo sind die Waffen?“, fragte Castiel.

„Autsch, du killst jede Romantik. Kein ‚Balthie, du warst heiß. Ich liebe Sex mit dir. Es ist besser als alles, was ich bisher je gefühlt habe!’“, murrte Balthazar enttäuscht.

Castiel richtete sich im Bett auf. „Wirst du mir die Waffen geben?“

„Die Waffen? Ich habe gesagt, wir können darüber reden.“

„Du wirst sie mir nicht geben“, konstatierte der Engel. Er sah Balthazar resigniert an. Der andere Engel bereitete ihm manchmal mehr Kopfschmerzen als Dean. In seinen Augen konnte er lesen, dass Balthazar nicht bereit war, nachzugeben. In einem Sekundenbruchteil war Castiel verschwunden.

„Vergiss deinen blöden Trenchcoat nicht“, fluchte er und ließ sich zurückfallen. „Geh doch zu deinem Dean!“


End file.
